Brotherhood
by Knight Beast X
Summary: Adolescência é um sinal de muitas pessoas. Como será que os personagens de South Park vão encarar essas mudanças. Uma sincronia entre os traumas do passado e a escolha do presente.
1. Inicio

_Avisos:_

_*essa é uma continuação da fic "Cartman's Creed";_

_*nessa história terá personagens homossexuais, se acharem que essa história tenha o aviso que seja um yaoi me avise. Aviso que eu não sou fã desse estilo, então não garanto se colocar a classificação yaoi vai ser bom para quem curte o tipo de fic;_

_*a fic vai ter capítulos do presente e capítulos do passado. Leia os comentários finais para saberem como funcionará;_

_*bem provável que terá hentai._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estado de Colorado, Estados Unidos, considerado o estado americano com o cenário mais exótico graças suas cadeias montanhosas e natureza. Existem muitas cidades paradisíacas aonde tem uma alta expectativa de vida já que consegue manter o nível interior. É em uma cidade chamada South Park que a história passa.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman e Kenny tiveram muitas aventuras durante a infância. Só que as coisas mudam assim como a mentalidade. Os quatros estão com 15 anos onde se passa esta história. Sobre as mudanças... bem de inicio o quarteto está com uma nova formação. No lugar de Cartman está Scott Malkinson, o garoto diabético. Tanto o Cartman como os três restantes não quiseram ter mais contato entre si. Isso é uma longa história. Não cabe a falar nesta história.

Na parada de South Park estão Stan e Kenny esperando Kyle e Scott para ir à escola juntos. As mudanças são nítidas nos dois rapazes.

Kenny que cresceu bastante com passar dos anos, está magro e seu cabelo está meio que descendo quase tampando o olho esquerdo. Esse novo penteado justifica as roupas que ele está usando: desta vez sem capuz, roupas pretas e maquiagem nos olhos, tudo isso para caracterizar qual grupo que está pertencendo: os emos. O motivo de está nesse grupo não é porque está triste com a vida, mas sim para pegar as garotas emos que são muitas. "Garotas tristes e depressivas merecem atenção" argumento utilizado pelo loiro para ficar com as emos.

Já Stan esta uns dois centímetros mais baixo que Kenny, mas tem um porte atlético graças os anos de se dedicar nos esportes. Está usando uma jaqueta - dada só aos jogadores de futebol americano (branca com manchas pretas assemelhando ao coro de vaca com a logo do colégio de South Park atrás) - camisa preta, calça jeans e tênis branco. Ele ainda está namorando com a Wendy.

- Então Kenny que está achando do Playstation 5? – pergunta Stan.

- Eu não joguei ele ainda. Prefiro não jogar porque isso me dar péssimas recordações – diz Kenny se lembrando do conflito que teve entre Xbox one e Playstation 4 – eu prefiro o novo vídeo game da Nintendo.

- Nintendo? Aquele vídeo game é ruim? Com certeza ele vai falir.

"A Nintendo é mais imortal do que eu, ela não morre nunca" pensa o loiro.

- E aí gordão? – disse Kenny reparar que um rapaz bem familiar está chegando.

- Quantas vezes tenho que falar para você não me chamar assim mais – diz o rapaz.

- Mas você está gordo.

- Posso até está, mas não preciso ser lembrado 24 horas por dia.

Se fosse no passado o adjetivo de gordo pertencia a Cartman, mas por ironia do destino é Kyle que está gordo atualmente. Não foi por comer muito que Kyle chegou a engordar, mas sua genética foi propicio a engordar. Já não basta ter herdado os cabelos ruivos, o nariz torto e a religião, agora descobriu que herdou o físico cheio de sua mãe (pelo menos não herdou o tamanho). A sua vantagem é que Kyle é o maior de sua turma, assim deixa com uma aparência mais intimadora. Está usando calça verde, botas negras, blusa laranja semelhante que usava no passado e sem chapéu para justamente expor seu cabelo que está cortado socialmente.

Apesar de ser gordo agora, seu estomago não é tão grande como os mais gordos da cidade, mas pelo fato de está acima do peso ganhou o apelido de gordo junto com todos os sinônimos e adjetivos. Por causa disso a personalidade de Kyle ficou mais nervoso quando é provocado. Com uma educação rígida e o recente bullying o ruivo ficou mais tímido com o passar dos anos. Está tendo dificuldade em ter algum relacionamento. A única garota que consegue conversar direito é com a namorada do seu melhor amigo.

Atrás do judeu está Scott Malkinson. Entre os quatros ele é o menor e que tem a aparência mais frágil, graças às diabete que o acompanha dês da infância. Seus cabelos são bagunçados para dar um ar de rebelde e possui algumas sarnas no rosto. Está usando uma blusa vermelha, calça preta, botas e luvas brancas. Está carregando uma mochila de alimento já que por causa da diabete precisa comer a cada duas horas. Para raiva de Kyle o Scott come mais do que o judeu e mesmo assim não engorda.

Scott virou um grande amigo com o passar dos anos para Kyle, Kenny e Stan, virou o melhor amigo de Kenny. Graças a essa amizade o garoto diabético conseguiu ter diversas namoradas. Atualmente está sozinho.

Os quatros se cumprimentam e jogam conversa fora. Não tarda para o ônibus chegar fazendo que o grupo suma do transporte. Eles sentam canto direito e jogam novamente conversa fora. A próxima parada o segundo grupo rival deles: o grupo do Eric.

Kevin Stoley faz parte do grupo. Ele é o mais nerd entre os quatros, cabelos negros, magro, cabelos longos amarado em forma de rabo de cavalo e tem uma estatura média. Ele usa uma camisa branca com a logo de "Star Wars", calça jeans, jaqueta de coro marrom e tênis preto. Como jogava muito na madrugada online ele conseguiu um problema de vista que induz o moreno usar óculos.

Sua vida social se resume mais no grupo ou online. O tempo fez o moreno ser mais tímido assim se apegando mais ao mundo de jogos e séries americanas (principalmente de ficção cientifica), depois que descobriu sua orientação sexual: homossexual, mas por causa da timidez não conseguiu ter algum relacionamento gay.

Davin Miller é o melhor amigo de Cartman atualmente. Ele é o maior da sua equipe, passando acima até de Kyle, graças ao basquete sendo um dos melhores jogadores de South Park. Seu corpo é bem desenvolvido fazendo um ótimo partido para o colégio. Está usando uma calça vermelha social, sapatos, camisa branca social e gravata.

Muito contato com Cartman fez desenvolver talentos de liderança e manipulação. Assim ele conseguiu ser o líder dos ruivos. Seu objetivo principal é garantir a proteção das pessoas ruivas no colégio. Também faz questão de proteger seu amigo Kevin, mesmo sendo heterossexual, não tem nenhum preconceito com ele.

A terceira componente é uma garota loira de olhos azuis de estatura média para as garotas. Se cabelo é liso que vai até a altura dos ombros meio rebeldes. Está usando uma blusa rosa justa, saia branca e botas de salto alto.

Difícil de imaginar que essa garota já foi Leopold Stotch mais conhecido como Butters e agora é Leona Stotch ou Marjorine como todo mundo passou a chamar. Na puberdade o garoto loiro se descobriu homossexuais e ainda se sentia mais feminino. Dois anos atrás Butters fez a cirurgia de troca de sexo assim assumindo a vida como garota. Possui uma forte amizade com todos os componentes, principalmente por Eric (praticamente ficou uma relação entre irmãos entre os dois) e Kevin. Só não teve nenhum caso com o moreno nerd, porque Kevin é do tipo de homossexual que gosta de ser o passivo na relação.

O quarto componente é Eric Cartman que sua aparência mudou mais radicalmente com o passar dos anos. Para infelicidade de Kyle, agora o garoto é magro. O mesmo motivo foi sua genética: Liane Cartman tem mais tendência a ficar magra do que engordar. O lado negativo é que sua estrutura física é frágil sem muita massa muscular (apesar que isso pode ser engano para quem luta com ele, afinal Cartman aprendeu algumas coisas de auto-defesa). Um rosto com muitos traços infantis e cabelos longos e lisos, porém é o mais baixo da sua turma nos padrões masculinos (estatura média para os padrões femininos) assim trazendo um novo bullying para sua vida: de ser baixinho.

Para os garotos comentam que Cartman está com uma aparência de garota (mas isso só nas costa do rapaz), para as garotas virou o jovem mais bonito de South Park e para os íntimos da família Eric está parecendo uma cópia física de sua mãe com traços masculinos, sem contar que agora seu cabelo está longo que aumenta mais a semelhança. Está usando uma roupa preta (calça, botas e camisa), mas não está em nenhum grupo que gosta de usar roupa preta (góticos, vampiros e emos).

Incrível como a opinião de todos mudaram para Cartman. Na infância era um dos garotos mais odiados por todos, agora na adolescência é uma das pessoas mais respeitada e popular entre a juventude de South Park (tanto que as pessoas passaram a chamarem de Eric e não mais de Cartman). Não é a toa que Liane consegue diversos... 'trabalhos' mesmo em uma cidade pequena, porque a beleza da mulher é hipnotizante e seu filho herdou tudo isso. Um rosto que agora da confiança e carisma para os outros, assim deixando o rapaz mais manipulador ainda. Muitas garotas desejam ardentemente ficar com rapaz, mas nenhuma conseguiu.

A orientação sexual de Eric não está sendo nem heterossexual e nem homossexual. Ele está evitando qualquer tipo de relacionamento. O motivo disso é mais... delicado. Sabe usar a sedução para manipular uma pessoa. Em resumo a sua personalidade está mais calma e mais reservada do que antes, só em raras as oportunidades que demonstra seu lado racista contra os judeus e hippies, mas nada que chega a incomodar as pessoas. Cartman está mais compreensivo com seus amigos. Isso porque não quer repetir seus erros no seu antigo grupo.

O ônibus para e entre o próximo grupo.

Craig outro dos principais atletas do futebol americano de South Park possui uma força física superior ao seu capitão do time: Stan, mas por causa de sua personalidade não conseguiu ser o capitão do time. Moreno, alto, só perdendo pela altura de Kyle, Davin e Token. O moreno tem o corpo mais definido de todos os rapazes graças que começou praticar o fisiculturismo. Está usando uma camisa branca, calça jeans e a mesma jaqueta que o Stan está usando.

Sua personalidade praticamente permanece o mesmo. Sempre querendo manter calado e discreto assumindo uma expressão facial inexpressiva. É difícil disser, para quem não tem muita intimidade com ele, que o moreno mudou alguma coisa, mas os familiares e amigos repararam que Craig está mais competitivo. A rivalidade entre Stan e Craig está mais alta já que o segundo quer o cargo de capitão do time.

Token é um dos raros afro-americanos em South Park junto com sua namorada, seus pais e pais da moça. É o mais alto seu grupo, possui um físico bem treinado e agora está com a cabeça raspada. Ainda é o mais rico de South Park, só que desta vez está fazendo ostentação de sua fortuna assim esbanjando tudo que tem direito. Suas roupas são todas de grifs compradas nas melhores lojas. Está usando uma calça e camisa social roxa, sapatos brancos, chapéu roxo e óculos escuros. É um dos rapazes mais cobiçados, mas se mantém fiel a sua namorada.

Tweek pouco cresceu com o passar dos anos. Seu cabelo está curto e espertado, ainda apresenta as orelhas já que não consegue dormir bem de noite sem contar do seu problema de nervos. Ele se tornou um dos principais badboys do colégio, muitos temem o enfrentá-lo em uma briga (os poucos estão no grupo de Stan, Eric e góticos). Nunca ficou em um relacionamento sério. Para ser exato nunca ninguém viram ele ficar com ninguém.

Ainda mantendo a popularidade entre as garotas Clyde virou um convencido com o passar dos anos. Junto com Craig começou praticar o fisiculturismo, porem sua genética não desenvolveu os músculos como o amigo. Ele também é o time de futebol americano de South Park, mas não entra na disputa de pegar a posição de capitão. Seu tamanho é de médio porte e seu cabelo pouco nada mudou, engraçado que começou a usar gorro para frio e seus colegas deixaram de usar. Usa um gorro totalmente azul, a mesma jaqueta dos jogadores de futebol americano, camisa vermelha, calça e botas marrons.

Alem de ter um ego grande passou a ter consciência que as garotas só aproximam dele por causa dos descontos da loja de sapatos de sua família, mas em vez de ficar indignado com isso passou aproveitar de todas as garotas que se aproxima dele por causa disso. Ficou mais vaidoso com o passar dos anos e está disposto a ser o mais bonito do colégio. Só não fez nada contra Cartman porque conhece bem o seu rival que tem a tendência de ser bem vingativo. Sim, agora Eric e Clyde são inimigos declarados, não só pela questão de beleza, mas pela questão que Clyde assumiu um comportamento homofóbico e tem um prazer até psicótico de humilhar e até bater quem é homossexual, só não conseguiu abusar de Marjorine e Kevin pelo fato de temer tanto Eric como Davin. Ele tenta voltar com seu namoro com Bebe, mas há muito tempo que a loira não quer saber mais dele.

O ônibus escolar continua seu percurso para ir para o colégio de Ensino Médio de South Park.

* * *

- Eu já encontro vocês – disse Kenny se distanciando dos três amigos, enquanto vai perto do grupo de emos, que em sua maioria são garotas.

- Ele nunca perde o jeito – comenta Stan – e você, Kyle? – dirige a palavra para o amigo maior – quando vai começar a namorar?

- Eu só não achei... a pessoa certa – disse Kyle sem jeito.

- Até o Scott consegue sem nenhum problema.

- Hã? – Kyle olha para o amigo mais baixo, que está comendo uma barra de chocolate tranquilamente – isso é verdade?

- Sim?

- Mas você não é diabético?

- Sim, mas eu não sou capado.

- Viu Kyle? Até o Scott.

- Ei – Scott encara o jogador.

- Foi mal – desculpando com o menor – mas retornando que estava falando – volta para Kyle – eu não estou pressionando a nada. Eu sou tou dizendo que seria interessante você sair com alguém de vez em quando.

- Sabe Stan tem alguns problemas sobre conseguir alguém.

- Por exemplo...

- Tipo eu sou... gordo...

- Isso não é o problema grande Kyle. Veja pelo menos você não assumiu a personalidade de Cartman.

- Eu nunca vou ser tão filho da puta como aquele bundão.

- Ex-bundão, agora o bundão é você – disse Scott para Kyle.

- Cale a boca seu filho da...

- Oi gente – disse uma voz feminina que tira a concentração dos três.

Wendy teve muitas mudanças físicas com o passar dos anos. Seu corpo teve um bom desenvolvimento tento curvas modestas que fazem ser uma mulher bem cobiçada. Ficou alta para uma garota ficando no tamanho do seu namorado. Agora deixa seu cabelo curto. Está usando uma blusa branca justa, saia, botas de cano longo e sua tradicional boina que da um ar de francesa para ela.

- Oi – disse Scott e Kyle juntos. O segundo teve um leve corar no rosto, mas logo retornou ao normal.

- Ola Stan.

- Oi Wendy – o moreno beija a testa de sua namorada e da um leve e rápido abraço.

Kyle olha para lado. Uma coisa que está incomodando muito é um interesse por uma... certa garota, mas por que seu coração tinha que conspirar contra ele?

CONTINUA

Por fim uma nova fic feita. Essa vai ser bem diferente por abordar mais o drama e angustia. Vai ter romances, mas por enquanto só casais heteros (estou mais familiarizando com esse estilo). Agora casais homos não terá casais lésbicas, isso porque na série não encontrei algum motivo que justifique uma combinação (até hoje não entendo porque focar tanto em Wendy e Bebe).

A idéia de fazer Kyle gordo e Cartman magro veio na seguinte observação de suas mães: a mãe de Kyle é gorda e a mãe de Cartman é magra. Se os filhos herdasse isso?

Claro que outro ponto foi fazer Cartman com traços sensíveis. 90% de desenhos feitos de fãs fazem Cartman ter traços mais masculinos e Kyle com traços femininos ao ponto se parecer uma garota. Então por que não inverter as bolas?

Claro que tenho planos para Cartman fazer um shipper hetero com uma personagem que quase ninguém shippar com ele. Se estão esperando Henrietta e Cartman, essa não vai ter.

Essa fic vai ter uma interação de vocês leitores. Esta fic vai ser dividida em capítulos que vai mostrar o presente e capítulos que vai mostrar o passado. É nesses capítulos que vocês vão escolher qual que querem ler primeiro.

Essas são as escolhas:

- Cartman;

- Stan;

- Kyle;

- Butters/ Marjorine;

- Kevin;

- Tweek;

- Clyde;

- Kenny;

Esse são os personagens que terão uma história mais elaborada no passado. Escolha, qual historia que vocês querer ver primeiro.

Enfim vou aproveitar aqui para anunciar algumas fics de outras pessoas:

* Babysitting Revenge: é uma oneshot hentai de um casal pouco explorado nos mundos das fics: Cartman e Shelly (irmã do Stan). A fanfic é inglês e tem um hentai mais pesado para quem não está acostumado. Link: s/9131310/1/Babysitting-Revenge

* Todo cambia: fanfic de South Park em espanhol que mostra a fase adolescente dos personagens. Não é recomendado para quem é fã do Cartman. A fanfic é espanhol e recomendo ter o domínio da língua, porque usando programas de traduções muita coisa fica difícil de entender. Link: s/9234796/1/Todo-cambia

* Unexpected: fanfic que retrata o casal Wendy e Cartman. A melhor fanfic que já li sobre Candy. Os subcasais são: Kenny e Bebe, Kyle e Rebecca. A fanfic tem um antagonista improvável. Ela está em inglês, mas pode ser facilmente lido com programas de tradução. Link: s/7720391/1/Unexpected

*Malaxophobia: uma fanfic de um casal não explorado no mundo das fics (infelizmente): Cartman e Henrietta. A fanfic mostra como pouco a pouco dois personagens que nunca tiveram contato na série pode ter um jogo de sedução bem intrigante. Link: .br/historia/350906/Malaxophobia/

Eu poderia fazer uma listra de títulos que não recomendo, mas seria desrespeitoso da minha parte criticar fics e autores aqui. Então até a próxima!


	2. Ovelha no batedouro

Uma história de Butters.

É natural que um ser vivo conceda sua descendência. Apesar de a genética interferir na aparência e sexo da pessoa, as pessoas sempre idealizam e imaginam seus futuros filhos. Um gosto em comum de criança idealizada de americano vindo de uma etnia branca de um filho perfeito é uma criança loira de olhos azuis. Agora todas as culturas idealizam um tipo de comportamento em comum para seus filhos: obediência. Incrível que pareça que um casal em especial teria essas três características citadas no seu futuro filho.

Stephen Stotch teve uma infância difícil graças a sua mãe que constantemente abusava fisicamente dele e de seu irmão, piorou muito quando ambos descobriram que tinham desejos homossexuais, mas só tiveram oportunidade de satisfazer seus desejos quando conseguiram suas independência financeira, pele menos Stephen. Formou-se em educação física e começou a dar aulas no colégio. Seria uma vida feliz, se Stotch não tivesse uma necessidade de ter sua própria família.

Ele vem de um tempo que o casamento gay não era legalizado nos E.U.A e ainda mais ter filhos (as instituições de adoção não permitia que gays ou lésbicas adotassem uma criança). Então escolheu tentar a ser heterossexual. Por que não?

Afinal já teve casos com travestir. Não seria diferente do que está com uma mulher, não é? Assim Stephen 'virou' hetero e passou a relacionar com mulheres. Foi aí que conheceu aquela que seria sua futura esposa.

Linda Williams era uma moça de família e engenheira física bem sucedida. O problema que não estava sendo muito feliz já que tinha sonhos de ser mãe, mas sua vida profissional não estava permitindo. Foi aí que conheceu Stephen, um rapaz cativante que a conquistou dia a dia. Não tardou muito para o homem a mão de Linda em casamento.

Seriam uma família feliz. Morariam em uma cidade pacifica nas montanhas. Até conseguiram comprar uma casa em uma cidade pouco conhecida chamada South Park. Foi um casamento feliz, tendo uma excelente lua de mel no Havaí, tornando-se assim nativos naquela região graças ao cartão de fidelidade de cliente. Logo veio a expectativa do futuro filho do casal. Assim nasceu Leopold Stotch, uma criança adorável e saudável. Os cabelos da criança são tão loiros que daí surgiu o apelido da criança que ficaria marcado por muito tempo: Butters.

Essa história teria um final feliz, mas tudo começou a desandar. Stephen abandonou o homossexualismo, mas o homossexualismo não abandonou seu interior. Mesmo com muito tempo tendo relações com mulheres, o desejo de ficar com homens era cada vez mais forte. Se tivesse aberto com sua esposa sobre isso e buscasse ajuda para superar seus desejos com certeza a família estaria bem mais unida.

Claro que o homossexualismo não é algo abominável ao ponto de alguém buscar ajuda obrigado. Não se sabe o que leva uma pessoa a desejar pessoas do mesmo sexo e muitas teorias foram comentadas, estudos estão sendo feito, mas nenhuma resposta. Cabe a pessoa que perceber o desejo vai lutar contra ele ou vai se entregar.

Stephen poderia assumi uma atitude de cima do muro, então tentou conciliar os dois, afinal existe o bisexualismo e a pessoa é livre para ser o que bem entender, se fosse solteiro. Porem a partir do momento que o homem assumiu um casamento algumas vontades precisam ser sacrificadas. Um homem renuncia seu querer para ficar com sua parceira e vice e versa. Ele escolheu o caminho mais sujo: a traição.

O pequeno Butters era uma criança relativamente feliz. Sua educação não era tão rígida como nos dias atuais. O pequeno loiro conheceu seus futuros colegas de sala. O filho dos Tweaks, na única cafeteria na cidade na época, e ainda não tinha problemas de nervos. O filho dos Token com uma curiosa cor chegando até perguntar o porque a pele dele era diferente (tendo a resposta de ter uma pele difícil de limpar). O filho do único casal de judeus em South Park, um ruivo de pele morena. Conheceu uma criança encapuzada que só anos depois que descobria que igualmente é loiro como ele. Também conheceu uma criança que não tem pai e ainda sua mãe é a única prostituta de luxo em South Park.

Teria uma educação moderada, mas tudo mudou quando seus tios o visitaram. Nada demais, afinal a relação dos tios são bastante amigáveis. Até mesmo 'o tio Budd' (irmão do pai de Butters) era bastante brincalhão com seu sobrinho. Gostava fazer cócegas na criança. O problema é que certo dia quando Budd estava sozinho com Butters fez uma cócega 'diferente'. A mentalidade de Butters na época não via que um adulto abaixar as calças de uma criança e movimentar a língua dentro dos anos da mesma é extremamente abominável. Até sentiu cócegas com o ato, sem saber que foi molestado sexualmente. E ainda na inocência quando contou os pais que seu tio fez teve uma reação inesperada: seu pai o mandou pela primeira vez de castigo.

Para Stephen, era impossível que seu irmão tenha abusado sexualmente de seu filho. Ele se lembra que ele sofreu junto com seu irmão os abusos de sua mãe. Então para o professor de educação física acredita mais que seu filho está mentindo do que as palavras verdadeiras do loiro.

O 'tio Budd' sempre sufocou sua sexualidade insistindo que isso não faz parte de seu intimo. Seria interessante se buscasse ajuda, caso se ele não quisesse ceder seus desejos homossexuais, mas ele preferiu fingir que não tinha esse desejo. Inconsciente sua mente achou uma formula de escape doentia para esse problema: passou a desejar meninos.

Assim Butters começou a ter uma educação bastante rígida. Coisas pequenas e até banais eram motivos para o loiro ficar de castigo. Sua mãe foi o lado mais carinhoso ainda dando afeto para a criança. Linda costuma sempre contar histórias infantis cheio de bondade e pureza. E como Butters ficou mais em casa por causa dos múltiplos castigos aqueles contos de fadas ficou como verdade para ele. Daí nunca entendeu a malicia dos seus colegas. Se algum pensamento de apronta vinha na sua cabeça, o medo de seu pai em colocar de castigo já eliminava qualquer plano de sua mente.

Conheceu a sua avó que fazia questão de abusar fisicamente de seu neto, mas Butters nunca falou nada para seus pais. Se não acreditaram o que seu tio fez com ele, imagine contar o que sua avó faz com ele.

Sendo ingênuo sempre ela manipulado e desprezado por todos. Eric Cartman pode ser o que mais manipulou o loiro e o desprezou, mas ninguém nunca tentou ajudar ou compreender o loiro. Um exemplo disso é quando todos os garotos estavam encurralados pelos integrantes do NAMBLA Cartman sugeriu Butters como isca, mas ninguém levantou um dedo para questionar isso, tanto aceitaram de bom grato isso a idéia.

Muita gente pergunta como Butters sempre vai atrás de Eric Cartman, considerado a pior pessoa de South Park na época. Tendo uma mentalidade pura, o loiro nunca viu Cartman como um ser para ser zombado e odiado. Ele não via como alguém insuportável, mas alguém digno de respeito. E ainda mais sempre o Butters tinha uma admiração pelo gordinho. Porque Eric tinha a determinação e ousadia de fazer as coisas acontecer. Mesmo tendo pouca idade, ele conseguiu realizar façanhas. Sempre procurando superar todas as limitações e mudar o meio que ele vive (mesmo se for para beneficio próprio). Essas características Butters queria ter.

Em um dia de fúria revelou que Kenny era um único legal do colégio. Mas tempos depois parou para pensar porque achava isso. A personalidade do loiro encapuzado é está justamente na dele passando quase despercebido para todos. Se analisar mais ainda, Kenny não é diferente aos demais, afinal também nunca move um dedo para ajudá-lo.

Isso foi a vida de Butters na infância, uma família bem autoritária de um lado e um desprezo social de outro. Nunca pertenceu inteiramente em um grupo, nunca fez parte do grupo de Stan como o grupo de Craig. Ele mais se sentiu mais a vontade em um grupo em especial: das meninas. Lembra quando se fingiu de garota para espioná-las que nunca foi tão aceito tanto como foi aceito naquela festa de pijama.

Sua 'primeira namorada' foi uma decepção total. Lexus, a garçonete, manipulou muito Butters a ter seu dinheiro até o ultimo centavo. De certa forma, o loiro tem culpa porque ele não sabe dos jogos de seduções entre um garoto e uma garota, portanto pensava que era mais fácil a conquista. Mas a segunda garota, Sally, foi mais especial. Não porque se apaixonou por ela, mas foi a primeira garota que beijou. Era um sabor estranho e ao mesmo tempo fascinante, mas sentia que faltava algo.

Lembra o tempo que Cartman parou de andar com Stan, Kyle e Kenny. Lembra de uma conversa que teve com o menino.

- Ola Butters. Entre – o moreno permite o loiro entra em sua casa. Para o segundo é algo inédito: nunca Cartman convidou Butters a entrar na sua casa desse jeito.

- Licença – disse Butters reparando que é a primeira vez que Cartman convida para sua casa de uma maneira amigável. Se senta no sofá - Algum plano novo?

- De certa forma sim e não – disse se sentando no sofá também.

Butters não entende aonde seu enigmático amigo quer chegar.

- Ola Butters eu não sou muito de ficar enrolando vou direto no ponto – disse Cartman – eu rompi amizade com Stan, Kyle e Kenny, agora eu...

- Rompeu. Vocês brigaram? – Butters interrompe Cartman assustado.

- Apenas tivemos uma conversa não muito amigável, não chegamos a brigar.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

- Stan, Kyle e Kenny, nunca foram verdadeiramente meus amigos. Nunca se preocuparam comigo, exceto naquela vez que eles queriam ganhar a corrida de trenó contra as meninas – diz com um olhar vazio – eu até compreendo a posição deles. Eu nunca fui uma boa pessoa.

- Você sempre é um bom amigo, Eric.

- Eu não te entendo. Você tem pais são extremamente rígidos, ninguém vai com sua cara e mesmo assim você encara tudo na inocência, diferente de mim que sou a pura maldade encarnado.

- Que isso, Eric? Também não é para tanto.

- Já viu alguém ter respeito por mim? Não, todos estão se fudendo se estou bem ou se estou mal. Nem mesmos nossos professores estão se lixando comigo.

- Os professores sempre querem nosso bem.

- O senhor Garisson está mais preocupado com seu bem está do que qualquer bem está no aluno. Até o próprio filho da puta do Mackey junto com a vadia da diretora só pensam no bem esta dos alunos quando convém para eles. Tanto que não tiveram nenhuma hesitação em me jogar debaixo do ônibus. Eu poderia citar muitos exemplos daqui, mas isso faria eu perder o foco. Eu vim aqui porque estou montando um novo grupo de amigos para superar Stan e Craig com suas respectivas turmas, ta afim?

- Sim – Butters responde todo sorridente. Não é a primeira vez que foi convidado para participar de um grupo. Lembra quando Kenny estava viajando (que na realidade estava morto) que o loiro foi escolhido para ser o substituto do pervertido. Passou diversos momentos com Kyle, Stan e Cartman, mas por fim foi dispensado. Essa amargura que nasceu o Professor Caos. Desta vez a oportunidade não é para substituir alguém, mas sim ser um membro e não um reserva.

- Então amigos? – Cartman se levanta.

- Já somos amigos.

- É para deixar oficial – estende a mão.

- Ok.

Claro que Cartman estava esperando selar o acordo com um aperto de mão, mas o loiro em vez disso foi da um abraço.

- Butters, me solta.

- Não somos amigos?

- Sim, mas esse negocio de abraço é muito gay.

- Ta bom – Butters solta o amigo gordinho.

Esse foi um momento feliz para o loiro, finalmente ter a confirmação de que é um amigo para seu admirador. Ainda vai ter um grupo de amigo que não vai deixá-lo como segundo plano. Logo vai estender amizade com Davin e Kevin. Seria um dia feliz, mas infelizmente a tragédia estava perto de acontecer.

As 'puladas de cercas' que Stephen fazia foi descoberto pelo seu próprio filho. Isso quase destruiu sua família. Linda tentou matar seu próprio filho, mas felizmente fracassou no processo. Em resumo: o casal pensava que seu filho estava morto e tentou abafar isso com um jogo de mentiras, mas essas mentiras foi desmascarado. Uma atitude ousada do pai de família foi confessar seus pecados por toda cidade. Uma atitude nobre, mas que infelizmente não foi acompanhado atitudes de mudanças de comportamento.

A educação de Butters ainda permaneceu rígida. Mesmo o peso da voz de seu próprio filho ainda permaneceu nulo, afinal que acreditaria que sua voz abusava fisicamente e que seu tio ainda fazia cócegas 'estranhas' na sua cavidade anal. Pior que Stephen não procurou em eliminar os desejos homossexuais de sua mente para manter o casamento estabilizado como também não procurou a separação para finalmente 'sair do armário'. Apesar que Stephen não está mais traindo sua esposa, o desejo ainda estava em seu interior.

Daí vem um dia que exagerou demais da bebida e retornou para sua casa em um estado de embriagues mais alta do que o costume. Sua esposa estava de viagem a trabalho, portanto só estava seu filho na sua casa. A combinação de álcool e desejos reprimidos gerou o pai de família fazer um dos atos mais abomináveis em uma sociedade ocidental: estuprar seu próprio filho.

Não seria a primeira vez que Butters sofreria algum abuso, já que seu tio e sua avó já abusaram muito dele e como sempre vai assumir uma posição silenciosa sobre todos os abusos cometidos.

Mesmo assim existiu uma possibilidade de Stephen de escolha. Claro que os efeitos do álcool passou naquele dia e a culpa e medo vieram para o pai de família. Poderia assumir que cometeu o ato hediondo e pagasse por seu crime no sistema penal americano ou então passaria com a amargura e tentaria melhorar suas atitudes como pai e como marido assim buscando o perdão de seu pecado. Isso poderia melhorar o relacionamento de sua família, ou não.

Porem escolheu o caminho mais... imundo em continuar os abusos sexuais em seu filho. Afinal depois de experimentar o pecado e saber que não foi punido torna muito... tentador em repetir o ato, sem agora se preocupar em ingerir grandes quantidades de bebidas alcoólicas.

Butters passou ter o respeito de Cartman e ter as amizades de Kevin e Davin, mas não se sentia feliz já que estava sofrendo constantemente os abusos sexuais de seu pai, só que não confessava isso.

As ovelhas são animais pacíficos por natureza e mesmo quando são abatidos não expressam agonia de está no batedouro. Jesus Cristo foi considerado o Cordeiro de Deus na Bíblia por morrer crucificado assim carregando os pecados da humanidade. Assim é Butters que está carregando a angustia de ter seu corpo violado em silêncio.

Esse sofrimento durou uns quatro meses. Stephen não se lembrou que assim de suas aventuras sexuais foi descoberto que seus abusos cedo ou tarde seriam descobertos. Foi certo dia quando Stephen estava abusando de Butters, ele não contava que Eric Cartman faria uma visita para o loiro. Não teve dificuldade em entrar na residência já que Linda estava na sala assistindo televisão sem desconfiar de nada. Foi quando chegou ao quarto que os olhos de Cartman presenciou o ato de estupro.

Assim não foi difícil usa a furtividade para pegar um taco de beisebol e com um golpe preciso acertar a cabeça do estuprador. Um golpe na cabeça usando um objeto de madeira é forte mesmo se uma criança fizer, mas Cartman tinha uma força maior que uma criança comum.

Tempos atrás foi feito alguns exames no colégio para saber como estavam a saúdes dos alunos em South Park e Cartman foi o único que teve o diagnostico negativo aonde foi comparado que sua saúde era equivalente de um idoso. Porem suas atitudes físicas são meio contraditórias em relação ao diagnostico como poder a facilidade dele em escalar quando está como 'Guaxinim', a capacidade de arrastar dois corpos adultos quando esquartejou os pais de Scott, a resistência em resistir dos golpes de Shelly, a capacidade que mostrou em agüentar muitos golpes da Wendy quando brigou com ela e até as raras ocasiões que conseguiu bater em um adulto mesmo usando alguma arma são grande exemplos. Sem contar que ultimamente está praticando muito parkour com Davin e Kevin, assim causando um emagrecimento pouco a pouco.

Se olhar que Cartman foi o único que teve o diagnostico negativo estando acima do peso, sendo que existe muitas pessoas obesas no colégio e até crianças fumantes como os góticos e mesmo assim foi o único que Eric foi considerado a pior saúde, leva a conclusão que os médicos de South Park são bastantes competentes em criar um diagnostico de uma pessoa. Grande exemplos desse fracasso é infectar Cartman com AIDS em uma operação, fazer um transplante do rins mau sucedido (como aconteceu que Kyle recebeu um rim ruim de Cartman, tanto ao fazer a operação como saber que Cartman não tinha os dois rins perfeitos para doação) e até colocar uma batata quente no lugar de um coração (o que causou mais uma morte do Kenny no passado).

O golpe foi tão forte que faz o estuprador ficar inconsciente.

Depois disso aconteceu diversos fatores. Stephen foi preso junto com seu irmão pegando prisão perpetua por estupro e incesto. Linda pegou o episodio e passou ser uma melhor mãe, agora sendo mãe solteira. A educação de Butters está mais liberal agora.

Para Eric Cartman foi algo chocante, afinal toda a culpa de sempre ter usado o loiro para seus planos caiu nas suas costas, principalmente da vez que induziu Butters ser uma isca para o NAMBLA certa vez. Aquilo fez que o moreno começasse a defender seu amigo loiro de todos os bullying que o mesmo sofria. Ninguém mais mexia ou humilhava mais o loiro se não passar com Cartman.

Sim finalmente a vida de Butters começou a melhorar agora tento amigos que pode contar, principalmente por Eric. Foi agora livre da pressão de uma disciplina rígida que o loiro começou a pensar nele. Ele nunca conseguiu acompanhar o gosto de seus colegas e amigos. É normal para um garoto de sua idade se interessar por coisas de garotos como desenhos de ação, esportes brutos como lutas ou futebol americano e jogos de videogame violentos. Só que Butters gostava de coisas mais sensíveis como desenhos com temáticas mais... inocentes como Hello Kitty.

Ainda mais ele não entendia porque ele não pode abraçar seus amigos, já que as garotas abraçam suas amigas. Com o tempo passou a achar as roupas femininas mais bonitas do que as masculinas. Foi aos 11 anos que Butters teve uma reação... estranha quando viu Eric (já conseguiu emagrecer por completo) e Davin sem camisas (quando foram para um clube aquático): teve uma ereção.

Assim Butters se descobriu homossexual. Também começou a sentir que nasceu… com um corpo errado, assim o loiro se sentia mais como uma garota do que um garoto. Ele não nenhuma rejeição dos seus amigos quando se descobriu como garota. Poucas mudanças teve quando Butters 'saiu do armário', por exemplo Cartman deixou de brincar que o loiro era uma 'bichinha'. A sua mãe até aceitou tranqüilo a questão que Butters era gay (Linda sempre tinha uma desconfiança que seu filho seria gay, tanto que apostava com seu ex-marido o dia que seu filho 'saísse do armário').

A transição de Butters para Marjorine foi lenta. De primeiro Butters já começou a se vestir de mulher e deixar o cabelo crescer. A rejeição seria grande, mas seus amigos conseguiram defende-lo dos bullyings. Cartman foi mais além e deixou o cabelo crescer também para induzir que garotos de cabelos grandes são comuns independentes deles terem gays ou não.

Assim aos 12 anos Butters fez a cirurgia de troca de sexo assim assumindo a identidade de Marjorine. Nos dias atuais a loira comporta como a irmã caçula de Eric e David e é melhor amiga de Kevin que ajuda o mesmo se abrir. Com os anos passados a maioria já aceitou naturalmente Marjorine. Sua melhor amiga é a Bebe, garota que apoiou muito a transição de Butters. Teve alguns namoros com rapazes.

CONTINUA

Quando comecei elaborar este capitulo pensei fazer em primeira pessoa, mas achei melhor explorar a família de Butters para ter um melhor entendimento da história. Butters é o personagem que autores de fics gostam de mais deixar oocs, assim mostrando seu crescimento. Engraçado que boa parte das fics aonde os garotos estão adolescente o Cartman permanece o mesmo, o que fica ilógico já que toda criança altera sua personalidade na puberdade.

Trabalhar com o pai de Butters foi complicado afinal das partes que ele aparece quando ele impõe algo para seu filho. Minha maior base foi no episodio especial de Butters aonde mostrou que o pai dele tinha casos homossexuais fora do casamento e pela avó que abusava e batia no Butters. Lembrando que avó de Butters pode ser mãe de Linda (não foi revelado se é avó paterna ou materna).

Sobre Butters ser abusado sexualmente do tio teve aquela frase que ele mesmo falou no episódio do "Retorno do Chef" aonde um investigador estava simulando um ato aonde um agressor passa a língua no anos da vitima: "Meu tio já fez isso comigo". Agora sobre o pai abusar sexualmente de Butters é mais invenção minha tendo base que muitas vezes o pai de Butters é muito rígido com o filho com pouca coisa (no episodio dos vampiros ele briga apenas por Butters não ter arrumado o armário de uma forma certa).

Eu pessoalmente assumo uma posição neutra sobre o pai de Butters (eu não gosto, mas não odeio), só acho que ele é um personagem muito limitado de trabalhar para fanfic. Afinal ele já é adulto tendo toda a personalidade formada, diferente dos meninos que pode moldar a personalidade como convém.

Enfim esse é o capitulo especial que fala do passado de Butters. O próximo capitulo vai ser mostrando o presente, mas está aberto a escolha de qual vai ser o personagem que vai ter o passado revelado. As opções são:

- Kenny;

-Clyde;

- Craig;

- Tweek;

- Cartman;

- Stan;

- Kyle;

- Kevin.

Até a próxima.


	3. Um dia normal

Eric, Marjorine e Davin estão andando juntos no corredor para ir à cantina já que está no horário do almoço (Kevin foi para o banheiro). Não é surpresa que os dois rapazes consigam atrair os olhares das garotas em torno deles. Davin por ser um ruivo de grande porte atlético e Eric por ter uma beleza semelhante a um modelo. Não é surpresa que muitas garotas tentam ficar com um dos dois rapazes, algumas tem sorte de ficar com ruivo, mas nenhuma conseguiu ficar com o moreno.

Na puberdade é normal para as pessoas já terem desejos de namorar, mas parece que Cartman fugiu dessa idéia. Nenhuma namorada ou ficante ele teve com o passar dos anos, não por falta de oportunidade já que muitas garotas, e alguns rapazes, se jogam nos seus pés (ironicamente em sua infância as garotas se afastavam deles), mas nenhuma tem sucesso. Rola alguns boatos que o rapaz seja homossexual, mas também o mesmo recusou ficar com os poucos rapazes que tiveram coragem de chegar nele. Assim Eric Cartman tem uma beleza única e junto com a fama de ser intocável faz dele ser o menino mais cobiçado em South Park.

Existe alguns pontos negativos ser intocável. Algumas pessoas tentem forçar a barra tentando agarrar a força, mas Cartman consegue sair dessa situação. Teve uma situação grave no ano passado que um rapaz mais velho tentou estuprar o moreno quando o mesmo entrou no banheiro. Porem o que ele não contava que o fã de Hitler sabe muito bem se defender. Quando se deu conta disso esse rapaz se encontrou com os braços e pernas quebrados junto com um rosto totalmente desfigurados por ter recebido múltiplos golpes. Eric Cartman pode está mais calmo e mais na nele no presente, mas isso não significa que está mais piedoso com as pessoas que tentam o prejudicar.

Poucas pessoas têm o privilegio de ter um contato físico com filho da Liane e Marjorine, junto com Bebe (a melhor amiga de Eric), é uma delas. Ela pega no braço do seu amigo de uma forma intima para assim fazer inveja para as outras garotas. Se fosse à época que a loira era 'Butters' Cartman tirava o braço na hora, mas como não só ele, mas como boa parte dos cidadãos de South Park já estão acostumados com a nova identidade da garota nem se da o trabalho. Claro que uma coisa é deixar ter um contato físico e outra coisa é ficar ou ter relacionamento com ela, coisa que para Cartman nunca vai ter. O máximo que existiu foi um beijo no passado, mas isso é uma longa história.

- Fazendo inveja para os outros, Marjo – disse Davin.

- Como adivinhou? – a loira sorrir.

- Você gosta de um showzinho – o ruivo sorrir.

- Só um pouquinho. Afinal o que elas têm o que eu não tenho?

- Menstruação – responde Cartman.

- Capacidade de gerar filhos – diz Davin.

- XX no seu par genético.

- Peitos e bunda maiores.

- Seus miseráveis – disse a loira soltando o braço do moreno e ficar com uma cara emburrada.

Os dois rapazes riem.

- Veja para o lado bom – continua o ruivo – pelo menos vocês dois tem tamanho perfeito para uma garota – aponta para o casal que tem o mesmo tamanho. Para o antigo Butters isso é perfeito já que tem uma altura perfeita para uma garota, mas para Eric isso é... um ponto que faz o mesmo ter o apelido de baixinho.

Cartman para de rir.

- Vai se foder, seu sarnento arrobado.

- O que fez de baixo não me atinge – responde a provocação.

Desta vez Marjorine ri.

Não é segredo que Eric desenvolveu um elo de amizade no seu grupo maior do que ele tinha com Stan, Kyle e Kenny, mas nem por isso que algumas provocações deixam de existir.

* * *

Kevin está lavando as mãos depois ter feito suas necessidades. Está cantando uma música japonesa de um anime, já com o passar dos anos começou a ter gosto por desenhos japoneses.

- Ora ora. O que temos aqui?

Kevin gera por escutar uma voz ameaçadora atrás dele. Ele sabe quem está dirigindo a palavra. Clyde é conhecido ter um comportamento violento contra os homossexuais. Faz questão de humilha-lhos na piores formas possíveis e quando tem oportunidade até chega agredir gays e lésbicas.

Como essas agressões foram todas em uma cidade pequena nunca houve uma punição para o jogador de futebol americano já que a maior parte da força policial de South Park é mais investigativa e o único policial das ruas é bastante incompetente. Sem contar que a cidade é bem preconceituosa já que sua origem de fundação foi através de membros da Ku Klux Klan (certo que algumas tradições da cidade imitam alguns rituais da organização) que faz pouco caso a crimes contra homossexuais e estrangeiros.

Kevin tentou sair rapidamente, mas Clyde já broqueou seu caminho.

- Pra que a presa? Vamos conversar um pouco – disse o maior.

- Por favor. Me deixe ir – disse o menor dando alguns passos para atrás com medo.

-Então vá – repara que o rapaz de cabelos negros é encostado na parede – que foi? Não queria ir? – aproxima mais – o que te impede? – coloca as mãos no pescoço no menor.

- Pare – disse uma terceira voz que faz o Clyde se afastar de Kevin, que já aproveita e sai correndo do local.

- O que foi Craig? Você nunca foi de defender os viadinhos, por que está se metendo agora? – encara seu amigo.

- Eu não quero problemas com o grupo dele.

- Fala sério, Craig. Você está com medo de um viadinho de saia, outro ruivo e o líder que é uma bicha intocável?

- Sabe Clyde. Eu não me importo do que você gosta de fazer com os homossexuais, mas mexer com Kevin é pedir demais. Você se esqueceu que o Cartman é capaz de fazer?

- Ta me dizendo que tem medo dele?

- Estou dizendo que eu não quero ter a dor de cabeça depois de me envolver numa disputa que foi causado por sua homofobia.

- Nós podemos enfrentá-los.

- Podemos, mas não queremos. Recomendo você deixar sua antipatia pelos homossexuais de lado, você pode se da mau um dia – Craig sai do banheiro.

- Droga – bate na parede irritado por sua vitima ter escapado.

* * *

- Você tem que estudar, mesmo no almoço? – Kenny pergunta para Kyle que está comendo e lendo um livro didático ao mesmo tempo.

- Vou ter uma prova daqui a pouco – responde o judeu.

- Cara a prova é fácil. Até eu que não estudei direito estou seguro que vou tirar uma nota boa.

- Mas eu quero tirar a nota máxima.

- Você já é o melhor aluno de South Park, isso não é bastante?

- Se eu quiser ser o melhor do melhor, preciso me esforçar mais.

Como seu amigo loiro afirmou, Kyle é o melhor aluno de South Park. Uma das mentes mais brilhantes de Colorado. Essa reputação sempre vem com ele dês de sua infância e se depender de Kyle, isso vai permanecer. Um grande exemplo de esforço e dedicação nos estudos. Um aluno que qualquer professor gostaria de ter.

Ruivo com pele morena, alto e um pouco cheinho faz que o mesmo seja um dos rapazes únicos que uma garota gostaria ter como namorado, mas a insegurança o judeu atrapalha qualquer chance. Em uma perspectiva de terceira pessoa Kyle tem um potencial para ser um dos mais cobiçados do colégio, porem na perspectivas do próprio Kyle sente que as pessoas tem nojo dele.

Uma formula de escape que conseguiu para inibir essa angustia e timidez foi os estudos. Só que a maior angustia se encontra justamente na ausência de seu amigo já que está em outro lugar aos beijos com sua namorada.

Kenny tenta ajudar seu amigo sair da timidez. Ele está preocupado com a abstinência sexual de seu amigo judeu. Qualquer assunto que sua equipe converse é normal, mas quando toca no ponto de relacionamento da para notar que seu amigo fica levemente angustiado. Pior que já tentou apresentar algumas garotas para ele, o problema como o loiro está seguindo o grupo dos emos todas as garotas eram emos também, assim impossibilitando que o ruivo se sinta a vontade com as garotas. Se pelo menos Kyle aproveitasse as oportunidades como Scott - que tinha dificuldade de ter relacionamentos, mas com a ajuda do loiro conseguiu superar isso – com certeza séria diferente.

"A falta de sexo está deixando obcecado pelos estudos" pensa o loiro.

Também repara que Eric Cartman está também na abstinência sexual. Ele só não entende como seu ex-amigo manipulador não está ficando com ninguém já que tudo está favorável para ele. Tem que admitir que o racista ficou bem bonito com o passar dos anos.

É meio... gay achar um homem bonito, mas no caso de Cartman está com uma aparência única. Suas feições são bem suaves se o moreno colocasse um vestido e se arrumasse como garota, se passaria por uma garota facilmente. Se desse mole Kenny até o 'comeria', não que Kenny já dormiu com homens (tirando aqueles eventos do passado em Nova York que não faz nenhuma questão de lembrar), mas o porte físico, a altura baixa, cabelo longo e feições suaves da uma impressão que 'Eric é Erica'.

Tem que admitir que sente falta do ex-amigo. Era seu melhor amigo no passado (posto que está ocupado com Scott). Era muito interessante as aventuras que Kenny, Cartman, Stan e Kyle passaram no passado, mas dês que o grupo excluiu Cartman que as aventuras nunca foram o mesmo. O moreno tinha um dom de ser articuloso em bolar os planos para suas aventuras. Apesar do Eric muitos defeitos no passado, Kenny sente a culpa de não ter feito nada positivo para ele. É uma pena já que o moreno era que mais deixava dormir na sua casa.

Nos dias atuais Kenny evita de ficar o menor tempo possível na sua própria casa, afinal está com um grande ódio do seu pai. Isso é uma longa história.

* * *

Tweek e Token estão comendo juntos na cantina. Clyde foi para o banheiro seguido por Craig. Poderia reparar a demora dos dois amigos, mas está conversando com Token, ou melhor, está ouvindo Token falar (está falando sobre moda e festas). Sua atenção está na mesa das meninas. Há muito tempo que o loiro tem um amor platônico por uma garota. O grande problema que essa garota é Marjorine.

O viciado em café (pelo menos está tentando controlar o vicio) se lembra quando começou a gostar da loira. Foi justamente na época quando Butters 'saiu do armário' e passou se vestir de mulher. Tweek não entende como esse sentimento foi nascer, afinal ele é um garoto e Butters também era, mas ver o antigo loiro vestido. Pior que ainda lembra da primeira vez que Butters se vestiu de mulher e mesmo se vestindo com uma roupa totalmente fora de moda tem que admitir que o loiro ficou bem 'bonitinha'.

'Será que eu era gay?' esse é o pensamento que Tweek tinha. O problema quando tentou seus hormônios vendo pornografia gay sentiu repulsa por isso, mas quando viu pornografia hetero sentiu bem... excitado.

Será que estranho achar que um garoto é uma garota só por usar vestido? Essa era angustia de Tweek. Agora Butters não existe mais e mesmo assim o loiro não sente seguro em se aproximar na Marjorine. Pior que mais que tente negar que a loira já foi um garoto, seu instinto a ver como uma mulher.

O que fazer?

CONTINUA

Um capitulo do presente terminado. Para quem não sabe o que é Ku Klux Klan é um grupo americano de origem racista. Eles se vestem com um capuz em formato de cone e um dos seus rituais é tacar fogo em uma cruz. No episodio da bandeira da cidade, os adultos estavam vestidos como membros da organização. Sem contar que de tempos em tempos os moradores apresentam comportamentos racistas. O mais recente foi no episodio da vaca ruiva aonde chamaram Kyle para falar com os judeus de Israel alegando que não conseguia entender o que eles estavam falando, sendo que esses judeus falavam inglês fluentemente.

Sobre a votação o Tweek está ganhando por um voto a mais do que Stan. Daí vou abrir uma votação qual vai entre os dois vocês querem o próximo capitulo: Stan ou Tweek.

Entre minha procura de fics internacionais eu vi uma fic com shipper Romber Stomper e Stan. Pesquisando sobre quem ele é vi que ele apareceu no episodio aonde Cartman foi preso. Bem um casal totalmente sem lógica na minha opinião já que Romber só teve contato com Cartman. Verifiquei a disposição desse estranho casal no .

O site tem um belo sistema de filtro de separar o tipo de fic. Pode separar por estilo (comedia, ação, romance e entre outros), separar por censura (K é para todas as idades e M para maiores de 18) e principalmente separar por personagens (pode usar esse filtro para buscar dois personagens de uma vez). Quando se posta uma fic tem a liberdade de colocar quatro nomes de personagens de South Park.

Tendo ciente disso eu usei os seguintes filtros: colocar todas as censuras (mostrar fics de K a M), colocar a categoria romance, e depois colocar a opção do personagem Romper. Fiquei espantado pela quantidade de fics existente sobre esse personagem e Stan, mas todas elas foi escrita por uma só autora.

Através desses filtros posso ter uma noção qual shipper tem mais fics (é um dos motivos que odeio tanto o shipper Kenny e Butters).

Até a próxima!


	4. Refem do Medo

**Uma historia de Tweek**

Café, a bebida mais consumida no mundo todo. Bastante comum alguém começar o dia e tomar uma xícara de café. É uma bebida tão consumida que existe lugares especializados só na venda de café. Em South Park, a família Tweak sobrevive a quatro gerações trabalhando na compra e venda dos grãos de café. A casa de café Tweek Bros tem lucrado muito atualmente dês quando fez parceria com a Harbucks.

Retornando ao principio inicial da historia de Tweek: Richard Tweek trabalhou na própria loja da família até quando seu pai finalmente se aposentou e deu a loja para ele. Foi nas oportunidades de serviços, na época quando era criança, que conheceu seu primeiro e único amor que anos mais tarde se tornaria a Senhora Tweek.

O primeiro e único filho do rapaz nasceu saudável e com cabelos loiros (herança genética vindo do avô de Tweek materno). Como todos os pais responsáveis, o casal Tweek se preocupa muito com a segurança de seu próprio filho. Então eles educaram seu filho para está sempre atento aos perigos da sociedade. Seria atitude normal, mas o casal exagerou demais em alertar o filho dos perigos existentes na realidade. Isso começou a gerar problemas psíquicos e físicos para o próprio filho.

Para quem é de fora, é fácil julgar Tweek que seus problemas de nervos são causados pelo consumo excessivo de café. Só que o loiro vem de uma família que está a mais de quatro gerações consumindo e comercializando café no parte do pai e duas gerações de cliente fiéis da loja Tweek Bros. Ou seja, na genética do garoto está contido um grande numero de histórico de pessoas que consome muito café, então biologicamente Tweek tem uma resistência natural a consumir cafeína maior que uma pessoa comum.

A origem do problema foi justamente dos excessos de cuidados do casal para o garoto. Não é culpa dos Tweek, afinal não tinha que saber que seu único filho desenvolveria sérios problemas com esse cuidado ao extremo. Já foi nos médicos de South Park, mas os profissionais não acharam nada de errado no Tweak. Se fosse a profissionais mais competentes, descobriria que o loiro desenvolveu a "síndrome do pânico".

Para a criança loira, o mundo era um predador que a qualquer momento podia dar o bote. Cada sombra ou lugar era suspeito. Isso afetou muito seus nervos. O medo era sua vida. No seu convívio social com outros garotos sempre tinha preocupação que suas atitudes afetasse alguém negativamente.

"_É muita pressão!"_ frase que seria seu bordão por toda a vida.

Sim, ainda teve os gnomos ladrões de cuecas que roubaram muitas roupas intimas do garoto loiro. Por sorte eles pararam com o passar dos anos.

Demorou muito para conseguir seus primeiros amigos, mas conseguiu de uma forma inusitada: quando Cartman, Kyle, Stan e Kenny induziram uma briga dele com Craig. Depois de toda confusão ser esclarecida os dois ficaram bastantes amigos. Sua vida social começou há mudar um pouco, passou ter amizades também com Clyde e Token.

Craig era alguém inexpressivo que raramente demonstra alguma emoção, mas um ótimo amigo que não se queixa da personalidade paranóica do loiro.

Clyde é alguém que possui um ego relativamente grande (que aumentou bastante quando seu nome foi no topo da listra dos meninos mais bonitos).

Token é parecido com Craig sempre na dele, mas muito mais expressivo. Ele se sente incomodados muitos com as piadas diretas e indiretas por sua cor.

Houve um tempo que a amizade ficou em crise. Isso porque de alguma forma que até hoje Tweek não sabe explicar, todos os garotos queriam ser substituto do Kenny que estava viajando, inclusive Craig, Clyde e Token. Seu amigo moreno com touca peruana sempre disse que o grupo de Stan era um problema, mas ele mesmo queria se ajuntar com eles quando se teve oportunidade.

Uma teoria que Tweek imagina porque Craig queria está no grupo de Stan é pela inveja. Muitas pessoas criticam ardentemente para disfarçar a inveja que sente pelos mesmos. Um "sonyista" ou um "caixista" criticam um ao outro ou criticam a Nintendo, mas no fundo eles em um desejo de jogar os jogos exclusivos da concorrência pode ser um grande exemplo. É fato que Tweek observa que o grupo de Stan tem uma vida mais agitada do que seus amigos.

Teve a experiência de ficar no grupo do Stan por um tempo até que Kenny retornasse de viagem. Durante esse tempo a pessoa que ele teve mais contato foi com Cartman. Descobriu que o racista não é tão insuportável como todo mundo pensa. Claro que de tempos em tempos ele chama para ser cúmplice de um dos seus planos, mas sempre recusou e mesmo assim não teve a raiva do gordinho. Foi também raras as vezes que foi xingado pelo garoto. Levou à conclusão se não chamar o garoto de 'gordo' vai ter um respeito do mesmo.

Por que não manteve a amizade com Cartman? Quando voltou para o grupo do Craig, o amigo moreno meio que monopolizou Tweek para não ter nenhum contato com o grupo do Stan. Por que não questionou isso? Porque era muita pressão.

Sim, lembra de cada um na época. Stan é o líder do grupo. Um dos garotos certinhos e bom exemplo por todos. Era o único que namorada no passado e já começava a se destacar nos esportes. Apesar do grupo ser um quarteto a única amizade que o moreno fazia questão de aprofundar era com Kyle. Tweek não entende como o namorado da Wendy era tão afastado do Cartman. Não que era unido com o loiro, mas parece que o grupo era Stan e Kyle.

Kyle era alguém muito parecido com Stan. Tanto de primeira vista parece que o moreno e o ruivo são quase a mesma pessoa. Para ser franco Tweek só conseguiu ver diferença entre um e outro graças a briga que o judeu tinha com Cartman. Vendo mais de perto, Kyle é mais certinho que Stan e procura se destacar mais nos estudos do que esportes, já que fica doente com facilidade (poderia se destacar no basquete, mas colégio Elemental investe muito pouco nesse esporte).

Cartman era mais a voz da oposição dentro do grupo. Ele não tinha muita intimidade com Stan e brigava sempre com Kyle. Sensibilidade é ausente para o garoto gordinho, mas consegue ser bem agradável nos momentos de descontração. Normalmente se sente um pouco arrependido de não defender o Cartman, afinal ele não é tão ruim como todos pensam, mas é "muita pressão" fazer isso.

Pode não ter tido contato com Kenny, mas um pouco que ficou no grupo deu para saber como ele atuava no grupo. Stan e Kyle sempre queria que o menino pobre fizesse alguma loucura quando eles tinham algum plano. Na visão de Tweek, Stan e Kyle gosta de usar o loiro para seus fins. O que de certa forma irônica. Cartman não se da o trabalho de disfarças que gosta de usar as pessoas. O moreno e o ruivo, tentam transparecer uma imagem de pessoas boas, mas por fim são tão ruins como qualquer outra pessoa.

Retornando a sua paranóia resultou muitas perdas de sua vida. Zerou menos jogos do que uma criança comum. Saia pouco de casa. Evitou de comer muita coisa tanto saudável (que agravou um pouco seu problema de nervo) como lanches (pizza, sorvete, doces e entre outras coisas). E até nunca beijou uma garota, diferente daquela vez que todos os garotos admitiram que já beijaram alguém.

Talvez a única vez que tentou mais ousado foi seguir a moda metrossexual no passado, aonde começou a andar com o cabelo arrumado, roupas de grifes e tendo um maior cuidado na beleza. O engraçado que seu amigo Craig meio que exagerou ao seguir a moda. Entre todos os garotos, o moreno foi mais que... soltou a franga. Ele ainda queria provar para o Cartman quem era o mais gay. Pelo menos eles não inventaram de beijar algum garoto.

Isso também se lembra da época que todos os garotos queriam espionar as garotas. Foi uma briga para ver quem se vestia de garota, afinal todo garoto se recusavam a se vestir de mulher. Aconteceu até um sorteio aonde os finalistas foram o próprio Tweek, Clyde e Butters. No final ganhou seu colega loiro. Tem que admitir que Butters como Marjorine naquela época era bem... 'bonitinha'. Só não esperava que o loiro gostasse tanto da idéia e ficasse como Marjorine permanentemente.

Ao longo dos anos Tweek virou alvo dos valentões que passaram a espancá-lo. O motivo que os valentões alegavam que o loiro era um homossexual. Tweek nunca pensou na sua sexualidade, afinal não tinha encontrado alguma garota que o interessasse e Butters ainda se vestia de homem. Seus amigos faziam de tudo para defendê-lo, mas o loiro sempre era atacado quando estava sozinho no colégio.

Teve um dia que não suportou mais aquela situação e revidou os ataques. Anos de fúria armazenada fizeram o loiro ser um oponente violento. Para a surpresa de todos Tweek bateu em todos os valentões. Assim se tornando um dos principais badboys em South Park.

Descobriu que tomar atitudes não era tão mal como pensava e passou a mudar seu comportamento. Com o tempo seus problemas de nervos foram diminuindo, mas não por completo afinal foi anos de medo e seu corpo ainda está se acostumando com as novas atitudes.

Craig passou a freqüentar academia e ficou viciado em atividades físicas assim entrando na moda do fisiculturismo. Por algum motivo que Tweek desconhece, Clyde assim como Craig passou a seguir o fisiculturismo. Token passou ser menos inibido pela sua fortuna assim assumindo uma personalidade de Playboy.

O inicio da sua adolescência foi tranqüilo conseguiu ser o badboy mais temido, mas ele não fica perseguindo as pessoas mais fracas. Alguns de seus colegas começaram a manifestar o homossexualismo, algo que Tweek não opinava. O primeiro a assumir foi Butters. O loiro afeminado poderia ser um alvo perfeito para os outros valentões, mas Eric e David afastavam todos. Butters nunca chamou atenção de Tweek... até o momento quando o primeiro começou a se vestir de mulher.

Nunca Tweak trocou uma duas ou três palavras com Butters, afinal era um garoto nerd sem nenhum amigo, até entrar no grupo que Eric formou. E também não teve nenhuma reação positiva ou negativa quando o segundo se assumiu gay, mas por que... ao vê-lo vestido de mulher sua visão... mudou...

Será que Tweek era gay? Esse foi o novo dilema que o loiro teve. O problema que tentou se testar vendo algumas fotos de nudez masculina. Não deu nada. Tentou fotos de nudez feminina. Sentiu excitado. Viu algumas fotos de travestir. Não teve opinião. Depois começou a ver pornografia. Não gostou nenhum pouco da pornografia gay, mas gostou da pornografia hetero. Tentou ver travestir, mas algumas chamaram atenção e outras não.

Ele lembra que teve um sonho erótico com Marjorine. Nesse sonho a loira não tinha pênis. Tweek chegou a conclusão que se apaixonou pela "garota Marjorine". Realmente é uma contradição em sua mente e coração. Ele sabe que Marjorine nasceu no sexo masculino, mas seu coração tem a convicção que a loira é uma verdadeira mulher.

O que fazer?

CONTINUA

Por um voto Tweek foi vencedor. Os pontos que me baseei na série South Park me baseei para fazer o Tweek foram:

- os pais de Tweek bebem muito café todo dia e não tem o mesmo problema de Tweek;

- pela lógica Tweek seria alguém bem cansado, mas parece que é bem elétrico;

- quando os gnomos vão roubar sua cueca Tweek se encolhe de medo;

- os pais de Tweak brinca com filho falando coisas assustadores, mas o loiro leva a sério;

- na relação de Tweek entre Stan, Kyle e Cartman foi baseado na relação que os três tiveram com Butters no passado a qual alegavam para o segundo loiro fazer as coisas mais absurda. Coloquei em destaque Stan e Kyle já que Cartman tem um bom elo com Butters na série (mesmo que muitas vezes o usando para seus planos individuais);

- Tweek só passou a andar com Craig depois da briga;

Enfim está aberto a votação para o próximo personagem que vai ter a historia revelada. Não deixem de votar.

Até a próxima, obrigado a todos!


	5. Laços

Kenny acorda cedo em sua casa. A primeira vista ver um quarto bem arrumado com paredes quase novas, bem diferente de sua antiga casa que quase caía aos pedaços. Sua família passou por grandes mudanças e finalmente não é a mais pobre na cidade. Agora possuem uma casa semelhante ao restante da população e tendo todo conforto possível. Seria algo reconfortante, mas Kenny faz o possível para não ficar em casa. Ele se sente bastante desconfortável principalmente está na presença do pai.

Assim abre seu armário e escolhe uma roupa para vestir. Grande variedades de suas roupas são pretas já que está no grupo dos emos e para manter as aparências. Possui algumas roupas normais para sair da rotina do grupo e roupas de... mulher escondidas em um compartimento secreto do armário.

Há muito tempo na sua infância todas as crianças de South Park resolveram brincar de RPG baseando nos universos do Senhor dos Anéis e semelhante. Stan era o guerreiro humano, Kyle era o alto –elfo (que muitos o chamavam de alto judeu), Cartman era o mago e Kenny era a... princesa. A escolha foi exclusivamente sua. A idéia da exótica fantasia era justamente evitar qualquer morte desagradável, afinal as princesas nunca morrem nos contos e jogos. Então por que não aproveitar essa vantagem?

O problema que começou a gostar de se vestir de mulher assim Kenny passou a ser "Crossdresser", um homem com orientação sexual heterossexual que se gosta de se vestir de mulher. No caso do loiro, é alguns momentos, principalmente quando está sozinho, diferente de alguns que gostam de usar roupas femininas em todo a rotina. Para imortal não se sente incomodado por ter esse gosto, afinal ele não deve ser o único garoto a ter essa atitude. Um grande exemplo é seu ex-melhor amigo, Cartman, que se vestia de mulher na infância.

Assim se arruma e desce para a cozinha para tomar um café da manhã. No seu passado isso era muito raro (como se fosse algo de luxo), mas hoje é algo cotidiano.

- Bom dia Ken – disse a voz de sua irmã, Karen.

A filha mais nova de McCormick está na sua adolescência. Seus cabelos agora bem tratados são loiros e agora tem uma higiene constante agora não tem mais a mancha característica perto do olho direito. Para alegria da mesma e para infelicidade de seu irmão o físico de Karen ficou mais desenvolvido.

- Bom dia Karen.

- Eu fiz panquecas.

- Obrigado – Kenny se serve de algumas panquecas.

- Só deixe algumas para o papai.

- Ok – concorda com sua irmã meio que com pouca vontade.

- Bom dia crianças – chega Stuart para cozinha.

O pai de Kenny está muito diferente de sua aparência comum que tinha no passado. Agora não tem mais o bigode, assim como a filha está tendo uma higiene constante, assim não tem mais a mancha no rosto, cabelo bem cortado e cuidado vendo que o gene loiro de Kenny foi herdado pelo pai. Está vestindo um terno social preto já que está trabalhando como segurança de um instituto de pesquisa. Sua expressão facial é tranqüila, diferente de sua expressão sofrida já que sua antiga esposa e seu filho mais velho morreram anos atrás.

- Ola pai – Karen abraça Stuart e Kenny continua comer sem mesmo olhar para o mais velho.

- Como vai a minha filhinha – disse o pai de família levantando a garota e beijando no rosto.

- Kenny – Stuart se aproxima do seu único filho homem vivo, logo após de terminar o lado afetivo e toca no ombro do loiro que ignora por completo.

- Pai. Eu te fiz panquecas – disse Karen colocando a comida do prato do pai.

- Obrigado filha – sorri.

Os três tomam comem silenciosamente até que Stuart se dirige a palavra:

- Faz um tempo que ando namorando alguém e quero ver se vai da certo um casamento. Eu vou trazê-la para cá para vocês conhecê-la.

- Não se de o trabalho, Stuart – disse Kenny – eu não tenho nenhum interesse de conhecer sua puta.

- Kennedy – Karen expressa irritada com seu irmão – ah pai, acho isso um máximo estou curiosa para conhecer sua namorada – dirige a palavra para o pai.

- Ela vai está aqui de noite.

- Tanto faz. Estragar a vida da mamãe não foi suficiente para você? – Kenny se levanta e sobre para o próprio quarto.

- Kenny...

- Deixe Karen – Stuart coloca a mão no ombro da filha.

- Mas pai o Kenny...

- Eu sei. Apenas de ele tempo para ele superar isso.

- Mas pai. Ele precisa aceitar que a mamãe morreu.

- Não é a morte dela que o afeta tanto, mas a magoa que ele tem por mim.

- Eu sei que no passado você não era o melhor pai do mundo, mas você mudou tanto.

- Mas tive que perder sua mãe e seu irmão para da valor a vocês e minha vida – Stuart fica com um olhar sorrido.

Karen não diz mais nada.

Essas memórias fazem ele retornar as lembranças do passado, no dia que morreu sua esposa, Carol, e seu filho mais velho, Kevin.

"Me perdoe Kenny. Eu não fui um bom pai no momento que você mais precisou" pensa o pai de família.

* * *

Stan estava correndo ao máximo que consegue. Estava desesperado para chegar em um determinado local. O motivo de ser apresado é simples: está atrasado para seu encontro com sua namorada: Wendy.

Era sábado quando Stan se lembrou que tinha um encontro em um determinado horário. Estava jogando vídeo-game com Scott, Kenny e Kyle. Quando se deu conta que estava totalmente atrasado. Tinha marcado para umas duas horas da tarde e agora já é quatro e meia da tarde. Precisa ser mais rápido possível.

O celular estava descarregado e portanto não percebeu a noção do tempo. Sem contar que esqueceu por completo que tinha um encontro.

Seria uma mancada mais perdoável com uma conversa franca, mas o moreno anda meio que... vacilando muito no seu namoro nos últimos tempos. Não está tendo muitas oportunidades de sair com sua namorada. Apesar de mostrar a todos que são um casal perfeito o tempo está desgastando a relação.

Os dois estão namorando dês da infância e sempre mantiveram um namoro firme. Claro que teve duas crises que abalaram o namoro, não por parte do moreno, mas mais por parte da Wendy. Uma foi no momento que Wendy beijou Cartman nos lábios e outra quando a garota terminou com ele assim imediato iniciando um relacionamento com Token.

Em resumo os dois voltaram e mantiveram um relacionamento estável... até hoje. As esperanças de Stan que isso continue se mantém ainda. Não demora muito para o moreno chegar à casa da moça. Tentando recuperar o fôlego e já planejando qual argumento vai falar com sua namorada. De repente a porta se abre revelando a Wendy, que está com uma cara de brava, fazendo Stan fica branco.

- Está atrasado – diz com o braço cruzado.

- Desculpe Wendy – fala em um tom baixo e com a cabeça baixa.

- Stan. O que está acontecendo com você? – se acalma um pouco.

- Como assim?

- Hã muito tempo anda ausente na nossa relação – disse Wendy desanimada.

- Wendy. Eu pisei na bola legal, mas prometo que não vai mais acontecer.

- Não é só por não ter ido ao encontro e não ter respondido minhas mensagens que estou falando que você está ausente.

- Não?

- Sabe Stan. Eu sei que você tem um problema nos seus sentidos que você ver as coisas de uma maneira como uma pessoa comum ver e sei que sua personalidade é de natureza pacifica, daí tenho que compreender que você não seria tão carinhoso, pelo menos não da forma que eu queria. Isso também se deu pelo fato da gente ter começado a namorar cedo, afinal é injusto a gente cobrar atitudes maduras para crianças entre oito a dez anos, eu até entendo porque naquela época você se focava mais em ajudar seu melhor amigo do que a mim.

- Mas na adolescência nosso namoro mudou – continua Wendy – você passou a ser mais compreensivo e mais carinhoso, só teve alguns pequenos problemas incômodos quando nossa relação evoluiu.

Stan cora e fica sem jeito. Afinal as primeiras experiências sexuais não foram... tão boa como esperava.

- O problema que de um tempo para cá você anda ficando mais ausente. Não está sendo mais atencioso como antes. Até nos momentos que estamos juntos os beijos já não são cheios de paixão como antes.

- Wendy. Sei que estamos passamos esses problemas, mas deve ser só uma fase.

- Eu não sei, Stan. Está sendo tanto tempo que parece que não existe mais química entre nós – suspira.

- Então você quer... terminar? – diz Stan inseguro.

- Eu não sei, Stan. Parte de mim quer terminar, mas outra parte quero ficar com você. Eu não quero cometer os mesmos erros na infância – Wendy tem um sentimento de culpa por ter terminado com Stan no passado de forma indireta (pedindo para Bebe falar com ele) e logo ter iniciado um namoro com Token – eu não sei o que fazer. Por que a gente não da um tempo temporariamente para ver o que acontece?

- Wendy. Eu posso me esforçar a mudar, posso abrir mão de algumas coisas da minha vida.

- Eu acredito em você, mas isso pode te sufocar. É melhor a gente da um tempo já que você anda muito ocupado e logo vou ficar muito atarefada com minhas atividades extra-curriculares no colégio.

- Wendy. Por favor, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Stan. Mais do que você imagina – alisa a face do moreno – eu só não quero que esse sentimento seja destruído, por isso que eu te pedir tempo – eu não vou deixar de ser sua amiga e espero que você não deixe de ser meu amigo.

- Eu não sei criança como eu era no passado.

- Eu fico feliz por isso.

Os dois se abraçam forte e ficam nessa posição por um bom tempo. Ambos não conseguem segurar as lagrimas do sentimento da temporária separação.

* * *

- Eric – o moreno para de andar para observar uma garota que estava lhe chamando.

Bebe Stevens é a única garota que é colega de Cartman. Uma loira alta cuja altura supera uns sete centímetros o moreno, cabelos cacheados e loiros, olhos azuis e possui curvas bem desenvolvidas principalmente os seios fartos. Os dois ficaram colegas um ano depois quando Cartman estava andando com seu proprio grupo em um trabalho escolar.

- Ola Bebe – Eric sorri.

- Está indo para onde?

- Infelizmente para casa do Kyle, lembra aquele trabalho em dupla aonde a professora escolheu cada dubla? Pois é, eu tive o azar de fazer parceria com o judeu – o garoto suspira.

- Boa sorte pra você, Eric – a loira ri.

- E você quem tirou?

- Eu tirei o Stan.

- Bom pra você.

- Eu não sou muito fã da pessoa dele. Na ultima vez que a gente fez trabalho juntos foi péssimo – lembrando do trabalho de cuida de um ovo no passado, quando estava na quarta série.

- Mas ele não é o namorado da sua melhor amiga?

- Sim. Ele é, mas isso não significa que tenho que ficar de amizades com ele.

- Entendo. Estou indo para casa do judeu, quero acabar logo com isso. Tchau Bebe.

- Tchau Eric – Bebe da um abraço rápido e um beijo na bochecha do rapaz. Não tira nenhuma reação do garoto, nem de satisfação e nem de nojo, mas tem uma resposta em ser abraçada de volta e ter o beijo retribuído.

Quando Cartman está indo embora, a loira o olha. Os dois não eram íntimos na infância, no máximo os dois se implicavam muito. Cartman implicava com Bebe mais do que outra garota na época. Sim os dois tinham uma rivalidade saudável no passado, mas nada como ódio declarado, tanto que a loira foi na casa dele no passado, quando a mesma foi convidada (na epoca que seus seios começaram a crescer.

O que ela não entende como o foco do garoto passou para a Wendy, fazendo a morena ser a garota que mais o garoto implicava. Só que diferente era um ódio declarado. Engraçado pensar que muitas vezes sua amiga, no passado, falava o desprazer da pessoa do Cartman até antes mesmo dos dois terem uma rivalidade. Se pensar bem, entre todas as garotas de South Park, a Wendy era que mais falava mal do Cartman, alegando que era insuportável e feio, que era bastante irônico, afinal a morena roubou um beijo dele na frente de todos.

Tem que admitir que o foco do garoto sobre sua melhor amiga deu uma inveja para a loira no passado. O que a morena tinha o que a loira não tinha?

Enfim resolveu se conciliar com Cartman, antes mesmo de ele ter emagrecido por completo e por causa disso virou a única garota, exceto por Marjorine, que tem contato amistoso com o rapaz.

Claro que nos dias atuais tem que admitir que Eric virou um ótimo partido sem contar, na opinião da loira, ele tem uma ótima... "bundinha". O que mais estranho é ele não tem ficado com ninguém. De inicio pensava que ele teria um caso amoroso com Marjorine, mas já viu 'a loira' com diversos namorados, assim confirmando que os dois são só amigos. Já viu o moreno conversar com muitas garotas, mas nunca viu ficar com nenhuma delas.

Bebe tenta pouco a pouco seduzir ele, mas nunca teve sucesso. Está na hora de pedir alguma ajuda para conquistá-lo. Então continua trilhar seu caminho até a casa da Marjorine. Ela só espera conseguir ajuda da loira.

CONTINUA

Esse demorou um pouco mais para escrever, mas finalmente eu terminei esse capitulo. Sim acrescentei um pouco da complexidade do Kenny nesse capitulo e também tentei explicar o motivo dele usar roupas de princesas nos episódios recentes e no jogo que vai ser lançado ainda. O loiro é uma figura, é o personagem mais pervertido na historia como criança (nunca vi nenhuma fic abordando o tema da sexualidade muito precoce de Kenny, mas seria uma boa se existisse uma), mas mesmo com a sexualidade definida foi o único que teve um envolvimento homossexual consensual entre as crianças da série (visto no episodio "Acampamento para Gordos").

Talvez muitos podem não se lembrar, mas Cartman tinha uma rivalidade primeiro com Bebe do que com a Wendy. A ultima implicância que tente entre os dois foi no episodio dos vampiros aonde toda a sala estava jogando em rede, mas depois disso os dois não tiveram nenhum contato.

Sobre a votação está sendo a seguinte: Stan um voto, Clyde dois votos, Kyle um voto. Bem provável que Clyde esteja presente no capitulo especial do seu passado, mas pode ter uma virada. Tudo vai depender dos votos.

Aqui algumas fanfics de outros autores que recomendo:

**Iblis** de Mage of Breath (exclusivo do site .br conhecido como Nyah). A história é sobre aventura, ação e romance de uma personagem original com Damien, aonde ambos tentam salvar o inferno. Essa fanfic tem ligações com uma série de fanfics da própria autora. Para aqueles que são muito fãs dos góticos de South Park podem ficam um pouco decepcionados com a fanfic, mas fora isso ainda continua uma boa fanfic;

**Nem um pouquinho Anjo** de GablyNyah (encontra no site anime spirit e nyah). É uma comédia romântica de um casal pouco visto: Wendy e Kenny;

**Hetastuck Park **de Mage of Breath (exclusivo de Nyah). É uma mistura de South Park, Homestuck e Hetalia em um universo alternativo aonde os personagens se encontram em um só lugar.

Bem por enquanto só esses que tenho na minha mente para divulgar.

Até a próxima!


	6. Manto da vaidade

**Uma historia de Clyde**

O senhor Roger teve uma brilhante idéia de iniciar uma franquia bem sucedida de vendas de calçados na cidade de South Park, assim tornou um comerciante com as melhores rendas estáveis, só perdendo para a família Tweek, que tem seu empreendimento formado por diversas gerações.

O senhor Donovan nunca foi muito bem sucedido na sua vida sentimental... até finalmente trabalhar com os mais variados modelos de calçados femininos. Nessa época ele se tornou o solteiro mais cobiçado de South Park, já que muitas mulheres se interessavam a ter pelo menos um... desconto.Só que ele foi bem prudente em distinguir as garotas que tinha interesses pelos seus sapatos e aquelas que se interessavam por ele, portanto evitou muito em dar presentes para qualquer mulher.

A única mulher que ele se interessou era de uma nova moça solteira que tinha vindo da cidade de Nebraska, a linda e cobiçada Liane Cartman, uma das poucas mulheres que não se interessou pelo Roger pelos seus sapatos. Naquele tempo a Cartman não tinha um comportamento ninfomaníaca e trabalhava na área de contabilidade.

Sim, existiu uma possibilidade de Roger e Liane serem marido e mulher, mas a inveja de alguém atrapalhou desse destino acontecer. Betsy era uma das inúmeras mulheres de South Park que queria o senhor Roger para ter um estoque ilimitado de sapatos. Liane era uma pedra no seu sapato que tinha que se eliminado.

Ela aproveitou quando teve o _"South Park' s 12th Annual Drunken Barn Dance_" para tirar sua concorrente do caminho. Aproveitou em um momento de distração para colocar uma droga que influenciaria o comportamento da jovem. Foi assim que naquela noite que Liane teve relações sexuais com diversos homens. Por causa disso Liane teve do dia para noite a reputação de prostituta em South Park, já que a cidade é uma das mais preconceituosas nos E.U.A, fazendo que fosse demitida no seu emprego fixo. E para piorar a situação ela teve uma reação extraconjugal com Jack chegando até a engravidar.

Roger até estaria disposto a caçar com Liane, mesmo carregando um filho que não era dele, mas Betsy aproveitou o momento de fragilidade do vendedor de sapatos e conquistou assim casando com ele e logo depois tendo um filho. Quando soube que Liane estava sozinha e desamparada já era tarde demais: Roger já tinha sua própria família.

Clyde veio dessa família: de um pai trabalhador e empresário e uma mãe dona de casa de boa reputação que no passado não mediu esforços para conseguir casar com o senhor Donovan, mas esse fato tanto Clyde como Roger não sabem.

O menino era alguém normal com uma família estável. Na escola conseguiu amizades com Token e Craig (mais para frente conseguiu amizade com Tweak). Clyde tinha um grande desejo de ser popular no colégio, afinal na sua família foi muito paparicado e passou a ter um gosto de chamar atenção dos outros. Sua oportunidade foi convencer uma das garotas mais populares do colégio: Bebe Stevens a se interessar nele. O difícil que na época a loira estava com os olhos para Kyle. Para convencer a loira passou a presentear com descontos da loja com seu pai. Mal sabia que isso resultaria uma cadeia de encontros e desencontro sobre o casal.

De tempos em tempos passou ser um algumas características badboy aonde bagunçava na sala, matava aula e aprontava algumas travessuras para aumentar a reputação entre os garotos, mas todos foram sem sucesso. O grupo de Stan, principalmente o Cartman, ganhava isso.

Até que tentou aprontar mais do que eles, mas o garoto tem um problema em sua personalidade: ele não agüentava tanta pressão dos adultos e responsáveis. Pessoas como seus amigos Craig e Tweak, aprontavam muito na infância, mas conseguiam suportar a pressão do castigo, diferente de Clyde. Aconteceu que o garoto foi paparicado demais e conseguia as coisas muito fácil, assim como os poucos 'nãos' que recebia resultou uma personalidade que desistia muito fácil de objetivos que exigiam mais esforço. Tanto que até chegava a chorar quando a situação ficava muito difícil. Um grande exemplo disso foi quando se aventurou como pirata ao lado de Kevin, Cartman e Ike. Na primeira dificuldade começou a chorar compulsivamente (aonde recebeu um tapa na cara do canadense).

Seu ego aumentou muito quando foi eleito o garoto mais bonito de sua sala, assim conseguia namoradas com grande facilidade já que as garotas eram fáceis de conseguir. Claro que até hoje a ficha não caiu que a facilidade que ele tem por conseguir garotas vem devido a loja de sapatos de seu pai aonde no mínimo uma garota conseguia um desconto na loja.

Mais o que mudou mesmo sua vida foi uma tragédia que aconteceu na sua família. Um ato simples de abaixar a tampa da privada condenou sua mãe para a morte. Sem contar que antes disso seus colegas passaram tirar sarro dele por ter recebido bronca de sua mãe, antes disso. Mais engraçado disso que todo mundo não soube disso não foi por causa de Stan, Kenny, Kyle ou principalmente Cartman, mas por ele mesmo.

Dias atrás Cartman foi o primeiro a satirizar com a cara de Clyde sobre isso. Aparentemente Cartman estava no telefone espalhando a noticia, só que Donovan não sabia que o menino gordinho só tinha falado com ele sobre isso e assim o próprio Clyde espalhou para todo mundo o que estava vivendo.

Clyde passou a não ter mãe, sendo criado por seu pai. O problema que tudo isso acabou criando um bullying para sua pessoa assim tornando mais agressivo. Comentários maldosos que sua mãe morreu por 'desgosto' de ter um 'péssimo filho'. Isso induziu a ter uma personalidade mais agressiva, porem não conseguiu da conta de enfrentar seus agressores no braço. Afinal é humilhante para um garoto apanhar por uma garota, mas se um garoto apanhar por um garoto que apanhou por uma garota?

Clyde não conseguia enfrentar ninguém no braço. Para ajudar seu amigo, Craig sugeriu para Clyde começasse a fazer academia para trabalhar os músculos e assim ter condições de enfrentar qualquer um no braço. Essa pratica com o tempo resultou que os dois entrassem no mundo do fisiculturismo.

O inicio da adolescência foram grandes mudanças para todos os jovens de South Park. Muitos colegas e conhecidos passaram assumi sua homossexualidade como Butters e Kevin. Nesse tempo Clyde encarava com indiferença esse assunto, afinal conseguiu até perder e tirar a virgindade de sua primeira namorada e atual ex, Bebe, aos 12 anos. Então não tinha que reclamar.

Afinal os primeiros homossexuais que conheceu foi alguns famosos na televisão e pessoalmente três adultos: o senhor Garisson, senhor Slave e Big Gay Ai, sendo que o primeiro odeia (afinal é um péssimo professor), o segundo tem uma opinião neutra e o terceiro têm um respeito, afinal foi um excelente chefe de escoteiro no passado.

Mas como, então ficou homofóbico?

Primeiro que antes existe muitas opiniões sobre a homossexualidade. Existem aqueles que aponham 100% o direito da pessoa ser homossexual sem mesmo ter algum desejo e/ou pratica sexual, dividindo em aqueles que aponham, mas não fazem nada para ajudar os movimentos dos mesmos e aqueles que ajudam as causas do movimento LGBT assim como simpatizante.

Também existem aqueles níveis neutros aonde a pessoa pode ser completamente indiferente sobre o assunto sem mostrar nenhum interesse favorável e contra ou aqueles consideram neutros mais se sentem um pouco incomodado com algumas situações que pessoa se manifestam com algumas atitudes exageradas de expor a sexualidade (como um casal homossexual se agarrem com intensidade, por exemplo, mas nesse caso as mesmas pessoas se sentem incomodadas se forem casais heteros).

E como também existem as pessoas que são contra ao homossexualismo. Um exemplo são lideres religiosos aonde sua doutrina condena a pratica homossexual. Claro que existe os bons exemplos: lideres que só advertem que essa pratica 'não é normal', mas tem uma aceitação pela pessoa gay ou lésbica, como também os maus exemplos aonde lideres combatem a pratica com 'unhas e dentes' ao ponto de até condenar as pessoas que são homossexuais (como se essa pratica fosse 'o único pecado'). Mas ambos os casos não partem para atitudes radicais envolvendo a violência e a discriminação desenfreada.

Os homofóbicos são um grupo de individuo que concentram suas forças contra os homossexuais assim denegrindo a imagem para quem é gay ou lésbica com bullying e até atos de violência. Chegando até o lado extremo de matar uma pessoa homossexual.

O mais o que eles escondem? Difícil de dizer, mas no caso do Clyde foi algo mais... exótico.

Durante o tempo de bullying que sofreu, passou a ser chamado de 'bichinha', 'gay', 'viadinho' e entre outros nomes e isso mexeu muito com a mentalidade dele. De forma estratégica o ato homofobico de imediato é justamente trazer para si uma aparência mais intimidadora assim para aumentar seu ego.

Mas é só isso? Não.

Quando pegou o gosto de pratica musculação, aquilo se transformou em uma paixão. Até aí tudo bem. Até que em uma conversa reservada com Craig sobre a experiência de forçar seus músculos com os pesos e o cheiro de suor inalado na academia. O moreno estranhou o amigo, mas não comentou nada.

Cheiro de suor que sente na academia? Lembrando que os homens por terem níveis de testosterona altos do que as mulheres, isso faz que um homem derrame mais suor mais do que a mulher, então pela lógica o cheiro de suor é predominante masculino.

Quer disser que Clyde gosta de cheiros de homens?

Isso absurdo. Afinal Clyde não é gay. Ele não sente prazer em cheirar suor de academia. Ele não sente prazer quando repara o corpo masculino de outras pessoas, afinal como fisiculturista precisa ter um modelo a seguir e é comum sempre olhar de tempos em tempos algum abdômen bem definido, braços fortes, ombros largos, ... e... entre outras características. Certo?

Se ele fosse sincero com ele mesmo repararia que alguns atos dele não é tão... normal. Afinal é valido se desse mais uma olhada, mas ver por um breve tempo é suspeito. Sem contar das vezes que está assistindo televisão, enquanto passa entre os canais quando ver alguma nudez masculina para pra assistir.

Antes que Herbert Garrison se descobrisse homossexual apresentava já algumas atitudes nesse gênero, um pouco mais radicais do que o jovem. Só que diferente do Clyde, a negação do professor foi o auto isolamento e já do aluno foi a perseguição de qualquer pessoa homossexual.

Tem dois homossexuais que Clyde nunca conseguiu fazer nada: Marjorine e Kevin. A proteção de Davin e Eric impede de qualquer investida. E por experiência própria sabe que Cartman pode ser bem perigoso. Um dia tentou agredir Marjorine (quando viu que Davin tinha faltado), mas descobriu na pele que mesmo sendo mais baixo entre os garotos e com uma aparência meio andrógena, Cartman é muito perigoso fisicamente (quase teve seu braço quebrado pelo racista).

Clyde abraçou inteiramente a homofobia e está disposto a fazer qualquer ato violento.

CONTINUA

Finalmente terminei o capitulo do Clyde. Saiu bem menos do que eu esperava. Incrível que minha expectativa era para ser um capitulo longo, mas no final ficou um capitulo curto.

Sobre o personagem é personagem secundário que tem muita pouca coisa dele. Acho que na equipe do Craig, Clyde é o que tem menos coisa para me basear fazer a fic. O episodio principal que usei de base foi principalmente episodio da 'listas dos meninos'.

Soube Clyde é um dos personagens, que na minha opinião, um de menos interessantes. A única coisa interessante que sua aparência lembra muito uma versão magra do Cartman sem toca. Já vi raras fics como personagem principal ou marcante. Algumas fics yaois, vindo com a sinopse, vi muito o shipper dele com o Token... sobre isso acho até lógico, mas não vejo tanta química entre eles. Também tem o shipper hetero dele com Bebe, mas também não gosto muito porque acho Bebe... 'muita areia para o caminhão dele'. Sério Clyde é um dos personagens que menos se impõem na série.

A família foi mais inversão mesmo. Reparei que a aparência do pai é um pouco mais velho do que aparência da mãe, assim tive essa idéia de criar o trama todo. Sobre Liane tive essa idéia da conspiração da mãe do Clyde, no inicio estava pensando na mãe do Kyle, mas não teria tanto sentido na história. Sobre Liane... capitulo Cartman.

Está aberto a votação para outros personagens: agora a escolha entre Craig, Token, Cartman, Stan, Kenny e Kyle.

Sobre minha fic "Se brigar, não se agarre" estou tendo dificuldades criativas em continuará, mas bem provável que saia uma atualização em breve.

Por enquanto só isso, até a próxima!


End file.
